


coffee to go

by yukitsubute



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About bad coffee and a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee to go

“Welcome”, a voice said.

Kame knew it. It was the voice he heard every day. He looked up. 9am, exactly same time as always. “Good morning”, he answered and turned round to face the other. It was a young man standing in front of him. The same man who came every day.

“A cappuccino and one muffin, right?” Kame asked.

The other nodded with a big smile. “Correct.”

“I’ll bring it, take a seat please.” Kame watched the other taking a seat next to the window.

“Why do you come here every day?” Kame placed coffee and muffin on the table.

“Pardon?” the other said.

“I just wonder why you come here day by day to drink your coffee in this store?” Kame really didn’t get it. He loved working here of course, but he’d never suggest someone to drink the coffee in this store. It tasted more like water with something in than real good coffee. And right on the other side of the street there was starbucks, where he took his morning coffee.

“I just like the coffee here”, the other answered.

Kame tilted his head a little and smiled. “Yeah, sorry…I can’t imagine that.”

“What?”

“You see, this coffee tasted more like nothing. And the muffin isn’t that bad, but you know, it’s also not the very best.” He answered.

Kame could see the other blushing. “I am Jin, do you want to go out with me?”

Kame bit on his lips to suppress a grin. He hoped for something like that since h saw the other entering the shop for the first time.  
“Sure.” He answered.

“Bad coffee leads to something real good”, Kame murmured.

“Sorry?” Jin said.

“Oh, nothing. I am done around 7pm”, Kame said with a big smile on his face.


End file.
